Looking Past the Pain
by mascaraXtintedXtears
Summary: um...Sora was beat and abused by his father...he has to learn to love again. it sounds cheesy just give it a chance please! eventually sXr


Ch. 1 Abused and Broken

Disclamer-I dont own KH.

AU fic.

Warning: violence.

**Starts off in flashback 11 year old Sora's PoV**

I heard the door slam and my mom screaming. I knew my father was drunk again and I knew it was my turn to get hit. I don't know why dad hits mom and I. He says it's cause we're bad. He says it's our fault. He says that I drive him crazy and he's can't stand it anymore. I try to run, and hide in my closet. Dad opened the closet door and grabbed me by the ankles. He threw me against the hard, cold floor. I sat there is a daze. I couldn't run anymore. It hurt to move. Dad smacked me across the face and told me what a horrible child I was. He told me that he never wanted a child like me. I didn't know what I did wrong.

"Sora, darling...just be strong. Everything will be over soon." It was my mom. She limped in to my room and she saw Dad threw me against a wall. She screamed and tried to fight him, but he took her by the throat. I heard her gasping for air.

"Mom!" I cried, "Dad, why?"

My mother's lifeless body rest on the floor. My father didn't even look at me before he left. I never saw him again. I ran. I ran as far away from that house as I could. I knew I couldn't return to that horrible place I once called my home.

Present day, no PoV

Sora was now 16 and lived with his aunt and uncle. That vision of his mother and father was forever engraved in his memory. He dreamt it every night. Sora tried to keep his problems away from school. He didn't want people finding out about his past. The once cheerful, loving Sora was now a dark, cold boy. His aunt and uncle didn't care right for Sora and only put up with the boy because it's the only family he has left. Sora new they didn't want him and he knew he should leave.

School wasn't the greatest for Sora; he has no real friends. A few people talked to him. He always ate lunch by himself. Summer had just ended and yet another year of school. He was a junior. Though he's a junior, he got beat up by kids of all grades. His grades were okay, nothing exceptional. He never had a girlfriend or really cared about girls. Today was like everyone first day of school. It was long and difficult, and just when Sora thought he'd get through just one day with out getting beat up. Ansom, a senior, came up to Sora and grabbed him by the throat.

"NO," Sora gasp. He paniced then blacked out. He saw his mother throat in his fathers hands. He heard her voice: _Sora, Darling._

Sora regained conscienceness and the sun was setting. He felt his forehead and there was a large bump on it. His eye weren't in focus. He wondered if anyone even cared he'd been missing. He slowly stood up and closed his eye then opened them again. Sora breathed in deeply then cringed in pain. It hurt to breath. He touched his ribs and it stung with pain. He bruised his ribs and with that he limped home.

"I'm home," Sora wheezed.

"You're late for dinner." His aunt said.

"I know. I"m sorry." He choked.

Sora just played with his food. He held his head in his palm of his left hand.

"Ahm. Can I please be excuse?" Without even waiting for a response, Sora got up and ran to his room. He slamed the door and locked it. He dug threw is sock drawer and found a little black case. He opened it and it held switchblade knife. He heart pounded and all the blood rushed to his feet. Every part of him was numb. He pulled up his shorts and took the knife in a comfortable hold. He started carving the letter D. The blood leaked out of his leg. Chills ran up and body the boys body. He finished the word that he carved into his leg. _Darling._ Tears now poured from the 16 year olds blue eyes. _Darling_. His mother's name for the boy since he was young. A word he could never forget.

As he closed his eyes and remember his mother's warm touch, something warm and wet dripped down his leg. Sora was jerked back to reality and took a sock and wiped up his own blood.

'_I have to get out of this place. Where would I go?" _So many question ran through the young adult's mind.


End file.
